RIPP
by QueenAlicorn
Summary: You know the old story. Danny goes ghost, and fights the bad guy. And it would stay that way until the end of time. Unless Danny does something about it. Following the advice of Sam, Danny is going to try and help his enemies cross over to the other side. With the Rest In Peace Program, R.I.P.P.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters.

Note: This story will connect all of my "Last Days on Earth." Stories, which are my interpretations of how each ghost died in their life time. You should be able to read this without reading those, but I hope that you would.

Chapter 1,

"Danny, come on, that is the third time today you fought the Box Ghost. When are you going to take my advise?" Sam said to her idiot boyfriend.

"Sam, the Box Ghost is no real problem. I mean, one hit and he is out of here." Danny said and Tucker nodded.

"I agree, besides, he isn't a very good ghost to begin with." Tucker said, and suddenly the Box Ghost phased threw the lockers so he could stick his head out.

"Excuse me, but I resent that." The Box Ghost said, and Danny lazily raised a finger, and shot the ghost.

"See, fourth time." Sam said, trying to prove her point, but the boys just laughed.

"Oh, please. That ghost couldn't hurt anybody if he tried." Tucker said and a random, empty box hit him in the head, followed by a goofy laughter.

"See." Tucker said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh, Danny, please listen to me." Sam held onto his head, and they stopped walking to class.

"I read online that ghosts are the spirits of people who died." Sam said until Tucker cut her off.

"Well, duh, of course they are." Tucker said and Danny glared at him with his Phantom eyes, and Tucker stopped.

"Go on." Danny said, his eyes returning to his normal state.

"Sometimes they are ghosts because they died suddenly or in a bad way. But most of them have unfinished business, and that's why they can't cross over to where they are meant to be." Sam said and Danny rubbed his neck.

"I'm not sure Sam. I mean, I am half ghost, and I didn't die." Danny said and Sam sighed.

"Maybe you did, when you went into the ghost zone that very first time. I'm not an expert, I just do a lot of research." Sam said and Tucker's PDA started beeping.

"Oh, no!" Tucker howled and Danny turned to him.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He quickly said, thinking that a ghost had to be fought.

"No! I'm at 5% power! I've got to charge it. Hold on, baby. I've got you. Just hang in there." Tucker said and he ran off. Danny blinked at his friend for a moment, and then he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Man, he will drive us all crazy one day." Danny said and then he turned to Sam who held a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Sam?" Danny asked and Sam sighed.

"I just keep thinking about you, Danny. I don't understand how all of this 'half-ghost' stuff will change in the future." Sam said and Danny tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"Well, for example, when you get older, will the Phantom get older too?" Sam asked and Danny nodded.

"I think so, I mean I did fight that Dark Danny, remember?" Danny asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but Dark Danny was a mix of your ghost, and Vlad's ghost. You didn't really have to grow at all." Sam said and Danny blinked.

"Well, then what about Vlad? He got his ghost powers in college, and that was years ago." Danny said and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, Danny. You don't really know what Vlad's ghost looked like the first time he went ghost. You don't know if he ever changed. Besides, Vlad doesn't seem to age much anyways. That could be his biology, or it could have been because of the fusion." Sam said and Danny had a hard time arguing that.

"But, most of all, Danny... I'm worried that we will grow old and die. And then you will be stuck fighting these ghosts for all eternity, by yourself." Sam said, and her words were so hard for her to say, that she leaned her back against the cold lockers behind her.

"Sam, you shouldn't worry about stuff like that." Danny said and Sam shrugged.

"Why not, Danny? Death is the only thing we are guaranteed in this life. Heck for some, we aren't even granted a birth. Death is universal, and we can't stop it. I could walk out of the school today, and get hit by a truck. With my luck it would probably be a meat truck to." Sam half-smiled at her dark joke and Danny swallowed.

"I don't suppose this conversation is gonna naturally get lighter?" Danny said and Sam gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Come on, Danny. Let's try my idea. I mean, Tucker and I can help make your life better, while we still can." Sam said and Danny sighed.

"So, are you talking about that Rest In Peace Program, of yours?" Danny asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we learn about the ghost and who they were in life, and then afterwards, we help them complete their unfinished business, and then they can cross over." Sam said and Danny purses his lips.

"I suppose that we can try to help my enemies." Danny said and Sam hugged him sweetly.

"Don't think of it like that, honey. Try to think of it like doing yourself a favor." Sam said and Danny let out a small laugh, because that was far from what he felt.

"So who were you planning to exercise?" Danny said in a teasing tone, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, actually I have three ghosts, who I think cause you the most trouble. 1, the Box Ghost, because he seems to pop up everywhere. 2, Ember, because she has the power to control you with music. And then 3, Skulker, because he keeps trying to skin you alive." Sam said and Danny gave a fake laugh.

"Heh, yeah, ok, um, out of those choices, I'm gonna say that we should probably try to help the Box Ghost first." Danny said and Sam winked.

"I figured as much. I actually don't have a lot of information about him, though. We can go to the library after school and see what we can uncover." Sam said and Danny shrugged.

"Eh, why not. Who knows, maybe this whole Rest In Peace Program thing could be fun." Danny said and Sam giggled at him.

"How about for short, you just call it R.I.P.P.?" Sam suggested and Danny smiled.

"Like ripping up paper?" He asked and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Come on, dorko, or else we will really be late for class." Sam said, and she carefully pulled her boyfriend, but he stood like a rock. Instead, he pulled her close and she looked at him.

"Hey, everything is gonna be ok between us... got it?" He asked and Sam blinked for a moment, and then she nodded.

"Got it." She uttered and then the two shared a sweet kiss before returning to reality and walking to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters.

Note: If you haven't checked it out, I highly recommend you read The Box Ghost's Last Day on Earth. It's not exactly necessary since technically it's background information. But, I think if you enjoy this, then you will enjoy that.

Chapter 2,

"So what is it, we actually know, about the Box Ghost?" Sam asked Danny as Tucker scanned his database for possible deaths of the Box Ghost.

"Well, he's annoying, that's for sure." Danny said and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Danny, dig deep. The more we know about the Box Ghost, the easier it will be to help him crossover." Sam reminded him, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know; ok, just give me a sec, here." Danny said. The team sat in the library as they did their research. It was one of the best places for them to look up old Newspaper articles and stories. Considering the fact that the Box Ghost could have died over a hundred years ago.

"I don't know, I mean he just looks like a standard moving guy." Tucker said and Danny nods.

"Yeah, I mean the overalls, the hat, the gloves, I mean that man could have died yesterday." Danny said and Sam paused.

"I wonder how many people die in a set of overalls?" Sam said as Tucker shrugged.

"I got an article here saying that overalls were invented and mass-produced by Levi Strauss and Jacob Davis in the 1890's." Tucker said and Danny sighed.

"Well, at least we have a place to stop." Danny said and Sam glared at him.

"Please try and help, Danny." Sam said and Danny looked at her.

"Ok, let's see. He uses telekinesis to control boxes. And he can do these really cartoony things with his head." Danny said and Sam eyed him.

"Are you joking?" She asked and Danny shook his head.

"No, he can lift his head off of his body, and he can pop his eyes out of his skull." Danny said and Sam pulled up a new search page.

"Perhaps he was decapitated. Looks like there is only a couple of cases for us to look into." Sam said.

"Take a look at this one." Tucker said and Danny walked over to him.

"Horrific Death at Baxter Boxes." Danny read aloud.

"That old box factory? Definitely sounds like somewhere the Box Ghost would die." Sam said and Tucker nodded.

"Yeah, apparently Baxter Boxes was run by two brothers named Adam and Paul. Apparently Paul interrupted a drug deal Adam was a part of, and they got into this huge fight. In the end Paul hit his head on the printer and when Adam left to call 911, Paul got crushed." Tucker said.

"Oh god, is that blood on the wall?" Sam asked, when she saw a picture of the crime scene.

"And this report said the pressure caused the top of his head to... pop off. But if that is the Box Ghost, that could explain why he can remove his brain and stuff." Tucker said.

"Still, what a way to go. Do you really think that's our guy?" Sam asked.

"If it's not, then at least this is a start." Tucker said and Danny sighed.

"I don't know guys. Do you really see the Box Ghost being a business man?" Danny asked, and Sam blinked.

"Which brother died again?" Sam asked and Tucker glanced at the screen.

"Uh, Paul. Paul Baxter." Tucker confirmed and Sam went back to her computer.

"Paul Baxter. Baxter... why does that name sound so familiar?" Sam asked out loud.

"Yeah, I wondered that too." Tucker said ad Danny froze.

"Well... isn't that Dash's last name? Dash Baxter?" Danny asked and the room grew silent.

"You don't think they are related do you?" Tucker asked.

"Hey look, here is a picture of Baxter Boxes after the brothers remodeled it. And... well. Just look." Sam said. There were the two brothers, the tall one was labeled Adam and the Short one was labeled Paul.

"Yep, that's the Box Ghost alright." Danny said.

"Nearly impossible to tell when he wears that suit." Tucker said and Sam rolled her eye.

"This is from the Baxter Boxes websites. I'm sure that their is a section that talks about their family or background or history." Sam said and she browsed a bit more.

"Ok, whatever. We know who the Box Ghost was when he was alive, he was this Paul character. But is all of that really necessary? I mean if we are trying to find the Box Ghost's unfinished business, then wouldn't it make more sense to capture the Box Ghost and make him talk to us." Danny asked, getting testy and Tucker blinked at this behavior.

"Dude, what is with you?" Tucker asked and Danny plopped down in a chair.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I feel like something is wrong, and it makes me feel weirdos out and gross. But I don't understand why I feel that way." Danny said and Sam gasped.

"You ok?" Tucker asked and Sam spun around to look at Danny.

"Um, well, I think I know why you might feel that way." Sam said and Danny blinked.

"You do? How?" He asked and Sam hesitated.

"I found a picture that was taken at a company barbecue. It shows the Box Ghost with his son Tommy on his shoulder, and... well, look." Sam said, moving out of the way. Danny's eyes quickly fell on the blond child and Danny blinked.

"Tommy? That's Dash. The Box Ghost was Dash's father." Danny said and Tucker leaned back in his chair.

"Man that's crazy. Oh, wait, does this mean we got to talk to Dash about his father?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, Tucker. We need to talk to lots of people who knew the Box Ghost, I mean Paul, when he was alive. That way we can figure out the dream of wish or promise that is keeping him here on earth." Sam said and Tucker groaned.

"That's gonna be one tough conversation. Actually it's gonna be a lot of tough conversations. How do we even know if we are qualified to help ghosts crossover. I mean, we aren't police. Why should anyone talk to us about people they loved who died?" Tucker asked and Sam looked down.

"Pain is universal. Besides... Danny knew him." Sam said.

"Knew who?" Danny asked, feeling as if he missed a detail somewhere along the way.

"Danny, look at the picture again." Sam said carefully and Danny rose an eyebrow at her. He turned back to the screen and blinked at how he missed such obvious details. The picture had Paul Baxter talking to Jack and Maddie Fenton. There was a woman at the grill who was talking to a young Jazz. But Paul had two boys on his shoulders. One was Tommy, aka Dash, and the other was... him.

"That's me." Danny whispered and Sam took a deep breath.

"Your families must have been really close." Sam commented and Danny didn't know what to think.

"How could I not remember that?" Danny asked and Sam reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You were young. It's easy to forget certain details or events or even people." Sam said.

"I guess I was vaguely aware that Dash and I were friends when we were little. But all I remember is that all of a sudden he started being mean to me." Danny said.

"Maybe Dash was upset." Tucker said and Danny shrugged, but he kept staring at the picture.

"You know, if your parents knew Paul when he was alive, then maybe we should talk to them first. It might be easier that way." Sam said and Danny nodded.

"Do you think you could print this picture for me?" Danny asked.

"Of course, just give me a moment." Sam said, going back to the computer. Danny was starting to realize the importance of the Rest In Peace Program. Sure it would help him with fighting ghosts all the time, but it was so much more then that. This was really about closure. For families and friends and even the dead. Now Danny knew that he needed to help in anyway he possibly can.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters.

Chapter 3,

Wanting to avoid Dash for as long as possible, Danny and his friends decided to head straight to the Fenton residence.

"Mom, you home?" Danny asked, when he heard the sound of cooking. Or at least he hoped it was just cooking.

"I'm down in the lab, sweetie!" Maddie called and Danny shot a nervous glance into the kitchen. The trio walked down to the lab and Danny saw Maddie welding on some new gizmo. Danny wasn't exactly sure how to approach this.

"Uh, mom. I was kinda hoping to ask you a few questions..." Danny was gonna say more, but the words got stuck in his throat. Maddie turned off the torch and faced them.

"What kind of questions?" Maddie asked and Danny looked to his friends for help.

"You see, we had this idea..." Tucker started off.

"Yeah, to help ghost crossover." Sam said and Maddie nodded.

"Are you here to ask me for equipment?" Maddie asked and Danny sighed.

"Actually we wanted to talk about Paul Baxter." Danny said and Maddie blinked.

"Wow, I haven't heard that name in a long time. Why do you want to ask me about him?" Maddie asked.

"We kinda... think..." Sam hesitated.

"That maybe... you're friend Paul..." Tucker hesitated.

"Paul might be the Box Ghost." Danny said and Maddie sat down for a moment.

"My god, I think you're right. The Box Ghost always looked familiar to me. I just ignored it because a few of these ghosts look familiar to me." Maddie said and Danny walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, mom?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yes, son. Paul was a good friend of ours for years. Heck, I even knew his wife Francine back in high school. Are you sure Paul is the Box Ghost?" Maddie asked and Sam sighed.

"They look pretty similar, but it's possible they are two different people." Sam admitted.

"That's why we don't want to approach the family until we are sure." Tucker said and Maddie sighed.

"And that's why you need to ask me questions about Paul." Maddie said and she took a deep breath.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Maddie asked and the kids looked at each other.

"We should probably start with the day that Paul passed." Sam said slowly to help ease Maddie into it.

"I... uh... I did see Paul the day he died. I went to his house to pick up Danny from a play date." Maddie said and she chuckled as she remembered something.

"It was so cute. Paul had took the time and constructed this tiny little kingdom made out of cardboard boxes. He even made swords and shields for you two boys to play with." Maddie smiled gently.

"What happened next? Um... Paul invited me into the house for a glass of lemonade. I asked him how he was and he was telling me how he was worried about his older brother, Adam." Maddie said and Danny blinked.

"Older brother?" Danny asked to make sure he hears her correctly.

"Yes, older brother. Paul was telling me that Adam was acting rather strangely. Secret phone calls and reordering machines they couldn't afford and what not. I thought maybe Adam got into drugs. So I told Paul about a friend I had in high school who got into a bunch of bad stuff. And, uh... he said that he would talk to Adam, but I'm not sure if he actually got the chance to do so." Maddie said.

"If Paul is the Box Ghost, do you think that it's possible that is his unfinished business? Talking to his bother?" Tucker asked and Maddie shrugged.

"Maybe. But when it comes to unfinished business, it's hard to tell." Maddie said and Sam nodded.

"We know. Is there anything else you can tell us about Paul?" Sam asked and Maddie smiled.

"There is a lot I can tell you about Paul. He was dorky and sweet and he really did care about people. Other then that I don't know what can help you with this crossover thing." Maddie said.

"Well, do you know someone else we can speak to about Paul?" Danny asked.

"You know, other than his family." Tucker added and Maddie took a deep breath.

"He was really close to his assistant Gloria Gilmore. Well, she's married now, so the last name is different, but she loves Paul as much as I did. She should talk to you." Maddie said.

"How do we find her?" Sam asked.

"Last I heard, she still worked at Baxter's Boxes. I think Francine bumped Gloria up to an executive or chairman or something like that. Apparently Gloria earned it after she helped everyone at the company to deal with Paul's death." Maddie said and Danny sighed. It was really hard for him to believe that so many people cared about the Box Ghost when he was alive. Even if he received some head trama.

"Is there anything else you wanna know?" Maddie asked and Sam shrugged.

"Nothing springs to mind." She admits and Maddie nodded.

"Then, if you don't mind, I'll continue working." Maddie said and the three quietly walked back upstairs.

"Man was that ever painful." Danny said.

"Yeah, you would almost think it would be easier for her to talk about death." Tucker said and Sam gasped and hit him on the back of the head.

"Tucker! Don't be insensitive. Just because she is a ghost hunter, it doesn't automatically mean that it is easier for her to talk about loss. We just never really know how our lives affect other people's." Sam said and Danny nodded.

"I was just thinking about that. I mean we are gonna talk to how many people, before we go after the Box Ghost?" Danny asked and Sam sighed.

"Well, if Paul was really concerned about his brother before he died, then maybe we need to talk to Gloria and see if she knows where Adam is. Even if she doesn't, she might know how to find him." She said.

"And then?" Tucker asked.

"I guess I would get the Fenton Thermos and capture the Box Ghost and make 'Paul' and Adam talk to each other." Danny said and Sam nodded.

"Something like that." Sam said.

"So are we going to Baxter's Boxes?" Tucker asked and Sam looked at her watch.

"They may not let us in, but we could try." Sam said and Danny nodded.

"Then I suggest we get a move on." Danny said and he grabbed his friends and flew them out of the house. Jack thought he heard a noise, so he popped his head out of the kitchen and glanced around. But seeing nothing, he shrugged and returned to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or it's characters.

Chapter 4,

The three stood outside the gate of Baxter's Boxes for the longest time. For some reason they felt odd knowing Paul was crushed to death somewhere in this building. Not to mention that any long term employees would have known Paul.

"I guess we need to go in." Sam said and Tucker nodded.

"Yeah. Is it just me, or does this feel..." Tucker hesitated.

"Bigger? Yeah, I was just thinking that." Danny said and they stood there for a moment.

"Excuse me." A voice called out to them. A larger man in a security uniform walked over to them.

"You know it's not always appreciated to have three young'ns loitering outside your building." The guard said and the three teens looked at each other

"We didn't mean to do that, sir." Sam said.

"In fact we were just trying to find the courage to go in." Tucker said and the guard blinked.

"Well what business do you have here?" The guard asked and Danny saw Sam struggling to think up an answer.

"We were hoping to speak to Gloria Gilmore." Danny said.

"Gloria? What do you want to bother Gloria for?" The guard asked.

"We just have a few questions to ask her that's all." Tucker said and the guard crossed his arms, making Danny notice the little name tag he had on.

"What kind of questions?" The guard said and Sam seemed to get a little annoyed.

"We don't have to tell you, sir. Can you please just call up to her office and ask if she'll talk to us?" Sam asked and the guard furrowed his brow and took an intimidating step forward.

"No, little lady; my job is to protect the people on the inside. Therefore you three can't even see the toilets if you don't give me a good reason." The guard said and Danny held his hands up.

"Listen there, uh... Sammy. We just want to see if Gloria is available so we can ask her a few questions. Is there a chance that you're being a little overprotective by not asking Gloria herself?" Danny said, trying to sound as logical as he could to persuade the guard.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, sonny, but the last time I wasn't overprotective a man died." Sammy said and the three paused. Danny glanced at Sam.

"You mean... you were the guard in charge when Paul died?" Sam asked and the guard blinked.

"That happened years ago, hoe do you punks know about that?" Sammy asked.

"We know Paul's son. He goes to school with us." Tucker said and the guard lowered his arms and put his thumbs in his pockets.

"Well, I bet y'all ain't friends with him. Paul's boy hasn't been here since we had to clear out Paul's old office. I've never seen the boy so silent." Sammy said and Danny bit his lip.

"We just want to learn more about Paul." Danny said and the guard sighed.

"I guess that's what you wanted to talk to Gloria about. I don't know what good that would do, though. It's not always good to unearth the past." Sammy said.

"We think that it would be helpful for the family to know exactly what happened the day Paul died." Tucker said and Sammy blinked.

"Why would you think that?" Sammy said.

"Sometimes it's hard for people to move on without proper closer." Sam said.

"Closer? That's ridiculous, of course they have closer." Sammy said and Danny took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" Danny said and Sammy hesitated.

"Well, why wouldn't they have closer?" Sammy asked.

"Do you have closer, sir?" Danny asked and Sammy froze.

"Pardon?" Sammy asked and Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"I remember you saying that you were on duty the night Paul died. What happened? You saw him, left, came back and saw him dead? Hard to have closer when you possibly feel guilty for not stopping his death." Danny said and Sammy's jaw dropped in disgust and rage. Danny had hit a nerve.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sammy screamed at them.

"Of course it's not. But that doesn't make the guilt go away." Danny said and Sammy took a moment to think, then sighed.

"I'll call Gloria and ask if she wants to talk to you." Sammy said and the man walked to his post.

"Man that was kinda intense." Tucker said.

"I know. How did you know that would work, Danny?" Sam asked and Danny shrugged.

"I didn't really. But if he really did care for Paul, then he might feel responsible for Paul's death. Since he was the guard on duty." Danny said and they finally started their way to Sammy's post.

"Still no guarantee that he would still feel guilty." Sam said.

"Maybe. But he must have really knuckled down after Paul died. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Which is why he also was so tough on us when he saw us." Danny said and Tucker nodded.

"Alright kids. She said that she'll talk to you about Paul. But she needs you to wait for a bit because she is wrapping up a meeting. So I've been instructed to show you the way so that you don't get lost." Sammy said.

"Sir, if you don't mind, um. Could you tell us about the day Paul died?" Danny asked and Sammy paused.

"Oh, I don't know. Gloria did know him better." Sammy said and they all started walking towards the building.

"It might help to learn what happened that day." Danny said and he opened the door like a gentleman.

"Well, let's see. That day I was closing up, and I saw Adam's car in the parking lot." Sammy said and Sam blinked.

"That being Paul's brother, right? Sam asked and Sammy nodded.

"Yes, Adam Baxter. Adam would sometimes work late, so I walked around to try and find him. But he was nowhere to be found. So I placed a call to Paul. I had to call someone anyways, since our delivery boys returned. Normally I call Adam, but like I said I couldn't find him. Not in his office, or the break room, or the rest room, and he didn't answer his phone. I called Paul, woke the boy up I'm afraid. He said the he would try to call Adam, if he didn't get a hold of Adam then he would come out here look around with me." Sammy said and Tucker nodded.

"So then Paul came out here?" Tucker asked. The four got in the elevator and Sammy pushed one of the buttons.

"He did. I suspect that he went to his office to change first. That morning he helped out our movers, their area was understaffed. I believe he helped an older lady. Shame too. She had a grand house and moved in with her kid. I think she said something about moving to help her granddaughter stay who she is. It was all the boys were talking about when they returned." Sammy said and something about this sounded hauntingly familiar to Sam.

"Why do you think that he changed?" Sam asked.

"Because when he finished at her house, he showed up wearing some overalls. But he left wearing the suit Gloria rented for him. And when he came back that night, he was wearing the overalls he left here earlier." Sammy said. The elevator dinged and they walked off.

"Anyways. Paul saw that the loading dock had it's lights on, which was odd. He left to go turn it off." Sammy said and he opened a door and the kids piled into Gloria's office.

"Did you go with him?" Sam asked and Sammy hung his head.

"Unfortunately, no. Perhaps if I did, then he would still be alive." Sammy said.

"Why do you say that?" Danny asked and Sammy sighed and closed the door behind him.

"Listen. I-I get to know our boys pretty well. I knew that some of the guys would go to the diner before or after a delivery. Opened 24-hours, they could always trust to get a pick me up there. And since we were still looking around for Adam, I thought maybe he would be there. Paul said I should pick up some of their pie for Adam and myself. He didn't want anything." Sammy said and he took a moment to recall the memory in his mind.

"And what happened when you got back?" Tucker asked.

"Madness. I was on the sidewalk when I heard the scream. I started running. I dropped the pie somewhere along the way. I found Adam first. He had fallen on the ground and was backwards crawling towards the wall. Or is it like crab walking towards the wall, without actually walking? But he had pushed himself against this wall, he was trying to speak, but he was crying and hyperventilating. It wasn't until I noticed Adam staring, that I realized why he was freaked out. Paul had been crushed by this piece of machinery. I saw Adam's phone on the floor. The 9 and 1 were already dialed, so it figures that Adam was already calling the ambulance when he started freaking out. I dialed the other 1 and I got everyone down here. By the time the card started to pull up, Adam was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth just muttering about it being all his fault." Sammy said.

"Was it his fault?" Danny asked and Sammy bit his lip.

"At first I thought Adam felt guilty because Paul wouldn't have been here if he wasn't looking for Adam. But apparently the boys got into a scuffle, and Paul hit his head pretty bad. Adam ran out to his cat to get his phone and accidentally activated the lever of the machine. Paul got crushed and no one was there to stop it." Sammy said and there was a pause.

"So... it was an accident?" Tucker said and Sammy scoffed.

"Yeah. Such a shame though. It just doesn't seem fair that such a great guy would die because of an accident. But he did. And since Adam was the one that activated the lever, he got sent to jail." Sammy said.

"Is he still in jail?" Sam asked and Sammy shrugged.

"Maybe. He got a few years for the man slaughter, but I bet he'll forever be burdened by the image of Paul's death. There was so much blood, I wouldn't be surprised if he turned to drugs or alcohol to suppress it." Sammy said and Danny blinked.

"Was he into that?" Danny asked.

"Police found Drugs in Adam's system the night Paul died." Sammy said and the three looked at each other. They weren't sure what else to say or ask.

"You know, I'm not sure why y'all have asked all of these questions about Paul, but I hope that you're doing something good." Sammy said.

"It's nice to have met someone who cares so much about Paul." Tucker said.

"Yeah. I end up thinking about Paul all the time. I guess that's what I get for keeping that old beanie he died in." Sammy said and Sam froze at this comment.

"Why would you have that?" She asked.

"It's my hat." Sammy said and Sam looked at Danny.

"So why did Paul have it?" Danny asked.

"It was a cold night. Paul had changed into those overalls from that morning. I saw him wearing those moving gloves, so I gave him my hat so he could stay warm." Sammy explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To be completely honest though, I really should throw it out. I mean Paul's head exploded inside that beanie. But every time I go to pick it up, I just can't bring myself to get rid of it." Sammy said and then there was a beeping sound. Sam pulled a device out of his pocket and looked at it.

"I gotta get back. Gloria will be here shortly, so don't you dare leave this office." Sammy said and then he walked out of the room.

"Do you think we will need that hat?" Tucker asked and Danny turned to him.

"Why would we?" Danny asked.

"Haven't you seen what's on television? Destroy the object that the ghost is attached to, and the ghost will disappear." Tucker said.

"I don't think it's that easy, Tuck." Danny said.

"No, but there is a chance that this hat could help the Box Ghost to remember who he is. I'm gonna write this down." Sam said, pulling out a little notebook and jotting something down.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters.

Chapter 5,

The kids ended up waiting about 20 minutes before Gloria came into the room. During that time they compiled a list of questions. Some that were a bit lighter then 'where were you the night Paul died?' This made them feel a bit easier about asking the hard questions.

"Hey, you know what just occurred to me?" Tucker asked and Danny turned to him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"It seems pretty clear that Paul's unfinished business has to deal with his brother. So we capture the Box Ghost, find Adam, make them talk and bam, he passes on. Then we don't have to mess with Dash or his mom." Tucker said and Danny looked uneasy.

"I don't know if it's that easy. What if Adam and Paul don't want to talk to each other? What if the Box Ghost tries to fly away?" Danny asked.

"Well Paul has been dead for years now. That should be enough time for Adam to realize that he loved his brother and he doesn't want him to wonder the earth forever. As for the Box Ghost, well... that might be harder." Tucker admitted and Sam bit her lip.

"Maybe it's possible to create a device that temporarily removes the ghost powers. So he can't fly or fight. You know, unless he walks away or decides to do an old fashioned fist fight. I think either way we can stop the Box Ghost." Sam said and Danny nodded.

"Sounds like something Skulker or the Walker would have." Danny said and Tucker smiled.

"Don't suppose they would be willing to help at all?" Tucker asked and he found Danny and Sam staring at him.

"What? We go to help them cross eventually, why can't they help us while we are here?" Tucker said and Danny chuckled.

"You know, a lot of this business is sad. How about a way to help keep our spirits up?" Danny said and Sam cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, who could have guessed that the Box Ghost died because he got crushed?" Danny asked and Tucker nodded.

"You're right. I always thought it would have been a moving accident." Tucker said.

"Exactly. I think we should make some guesses as to how our trouble some spirits have died." Danny said and Sam shook her head.

"You wanna bet money on people's lives?" Sam asked, disgusted and Danny sighed.

"Kinda. I don't want to bet money, because that's kinda wrong. However, before we get emotionally involved with a new ghost, it might help ease the stress of the current one." Danny said and Sam paused.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Actually, I don't think that's a bad idea." Tucker said and Sam eyed him.

"Really?" Sam asked and Tucker nodded.

"Do you remember how frustrating it was to find Paul? If we play to Danny's idea of guessing how each ghost died, then in theory, that could help us to narrow down results." Tucker said and Sam blinked.

"I guess it could help to point us in the right direction." Sam admitted, and they sat in silence a moment.

"Do you think Ember died in a stage accident?" Tucker asked.

"Stage accident?" Danny asked, feeling like that answer was too easy.

"Yeah. I mean she is always performing, and she is dressed for a concert. If she died in a performing accident, then it could explain why she wants to people to know her name. Since she died before she got her big break." Tucker said.

"That would make sense." Sam said and Danny shrugged.

"I don't know about all that. Though Walker probably died in a prison riot. Dying in all that chaos would probably make his spirit more about following laws and rules." Danny said.

"You know what I just thought of? Skulker. What if he was a lab assistant." Sam said and Danny blinked.

"Lab assistant?" Danny repeated.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed.

"Why a lab assistant?" Tucker asked and Sam shifted in her seat.

"Well, let's say he was a lab assistant. The scientist would most likely test new inventions or products on Skulker. So if the scientist invents a hunting suit, and Skulker dies in it because it's not ready. So when he wakes up, he sees that he is in a hunting suit, he thinks that he is a hunter." Sam said.

"I guess. I'd like to see that as a story at any rate. But when we remove the suit, Skulker is just. Little green blob. How could he be a lab assistant if he doesn't even look human?" Danny asked and Sam thought about it.

"What if the green blobs and spirits are how you feel. If I'm right, then Skulker would feel inferior to the scientist and would, in turn, make his spirit get smaller and smaller, until he doesn't even recognize himself anymore." Sam suggested and Danny blinked.

"That brings a whole new meaning to your spirit being crushed." Danny said and Sam giggled.

"No kidding." Sam said and Tucker rolled his eyes.

"It makes me sick that you two can be so cute." Tucker said.

"As, he's jealous." Danny said. He wanted to give Sam a quick kiss, but he decided not to, because he heard the sound of steps heading towards them.

"Ah, hello there." A woman walked into the office.

"Are you Gloria Gilmore?" Sam asked and the woman did a small smile and then chuckled.

"I'm Gloria, but I'm not a Gilmore anymore." Gloria said and she sat down at her desk.

"Sammy said that you wanted to ask a few questions about Paul. Though I'm curious as to how I ended up on your list of interviews." Gloria said.

"My mother said that you and Paul were pretty close." Danny said and Gloria blinked.

"Oh, really? Who happens to be your mother?" Gloria asked and Danny hesitated.

"Maddie Fenton." Danny said.

"Oh, the Fenton's." Gloria said and Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey budget meeting is about to start." A man with a clipboard said.

"What? That can't be right, that starts at..." Gloria turned to look at the clock on the wall.

"Well, crud. Just give me a moment to wrap up with these kids, ok." Gloria said and the man with the clipboard walked away.

"Hey there; I'm sorry it's been such a hectic day." Gloria said and she grabbed a folder from her desk. She flipped through it briefly and then rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Should we come back at another time?" Tucker asked and Gloria looked at him.

"Normally I would say to fire off your questions so that we can be done with this." Gloria said.

"Gloria, when you get the chance, you need to sign the documents for the Chicken Kong's agreement." A young girl, who appeared to be an intern said softly.

"Hand those off to my assistant and I'll sign them during the budget meeting." Gloria said and the intern walked off.

"But you guys are not here to do 'business as usual'. You are here to talk about Paul. And I feel like it would disrespect his memory to answer your questions as quickly as possible. I was friends with Paul for years. That amount of time can't be discussed over two minutes; it's not enough." Gloria said and the kids looked at each other.

"What do you think we should do?" Sam asked but before Gloria could answer, another employee walked up to her door.

"Hey, Glor? Our shipment came in, however they only delivered one box of coffee instead of the three we ordered." The man said.

"Thank you, Jake. Call our old friend Olivia and tell her what's going on. She'll send out the other boxes. Should be here tomorrow if you hurry." Gloria said and Jake ran off.

"Listen, my husband thinks that I've been working too hard. So I've decided to take a few days off to relax and let the dust settle. Why don't you come to my house tomorrow and we will talk about Paul as much as you want." Gloria suggested.

"We would have to go after school." Danny said and Gloria nodded.

"Of course. Let me just write down the address for you. La, la, la, there." Gloria said and she handed a sticky note to Tucker, who was the closest to her.

"Gloria Spice?" Tucker muttered and in the doorway the man with the clipboard returned.

"Ok. Mrs. Spice." He said and Gloria stood up.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." She said and the three stood up and followed Gloria out of the office.

"I'm sorry I have to rush you kids, but business is business. I'll see you tomorrow." Gloria said and she walked away. Sam, Danny, and Tucker walked out of the building. They wanted to Sammy, who waved back.

"Well, let's see." Tucker said, when they passed the gate.

"We found out how the Box Ghost died; discovered that he knew Danny's family; discovered that he was Dash's father; that Paul seemed to be a great guy; and that Paul's brother was a drugie who manslaughtered him. So all-in-all, I say that it's been one big emotional day, and I'm gonna go home." Tucker said and he walked away.

"Can't blame him." Danny said and Sam nodded.

"I know. But we need to try and keep our heads clear. When I get home, I think I'm gonna try and find out where Adam is." Sam said.

"Good ide. Want me to fly you home?" Danny asked and Sam smiled.

"Yes, please." Shensaid cutely. Danny gently took a hold of her and then took off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters.

Chapter 6,

In his room, Danny was on his computer trying to find out what happened to Adam Baxter. There were a few articles that talked about Adam going to jail. Other then Paul's man-slaughter, they were all for drug possession or use. It was sad when you thought about it. Adam tried to save Paul, and accidentally kills him. So then Adam drowns his sadness in drugs just so that he doesn't have to think about it.

Then somehow Danny has to capture the Box Ghost and tell him what his brother has become. How was he suppose to get Paul to listen?

Danny paused for a moment. He realized that he was starting to see the Box Ghost as a real soul, instead of a ghost. Paul was a real person. A real man with a real family and real aspirations. Danny has never seen the Box Ghost as someone who actually passed away. Danny sighed and he stood up.

"Crushed to death. What a way to go." Danny said, as he aimlessly walked around his room.

"Box Ghost, Paul. Paul, Box Ghost." He muttered. It's clear that the Box Ghost doesn't remember who he was before he died. Why would the Box Ghost ever believe that he had another life, that he just for got about? If one of Danny's enemies told him that, he would only think that it was a trap.

"Man, why is it so hot?" Danny asked aloud. He walked over to his window and opened it. The teen leaned against the window taking deep breaths of the cool night air. He stood their for what felt like a century.

"Hm?" Danny perked up when he heard something in the distance. He looked around to see if the noise would happen again.

"Beware." Danny barely heard, and he sighed. He grabbed the Fenton thermos.

"Guess I'm going ghost." Danny said halfhearted.

After learning how great Paul was, Danny almost wanted to leave the Box Ghost alone. But Danny knew that he needed to keep all of the ghosts in check. Though the Box Ghost was rarely dangerous, he was still a ghost. Danny flew out of his room, and went up high. The Box Ghost loved boxes of all shapes and sizes. So at this time of night, he would only be in a few locations. Busy restaurant, like the Nasty Burger, or the storage units, or the post office. Danny never had to wait long.

"Ah, there he is." Danny muttered. He flew down to the storage lockers.

"Dude, don't you ever get tired of this place?" Danny asked, which was met with a dorky evil laugh.

"You do not yet know the power of the box!" The Box Ghost said and Danny sighed.

"Come on, dude. I got a busy day tomorrow. Can't we just call this a day and you get in the thermos?" Danny asked. The boxes around him started to float and headed straight for him. Danny let the boxes phase through him.

"Beware! I am the Box-" Danny sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos.

"Ghost. Yes, Box Ghost. We get it." Danny said. He quickly flew back home and he went straight to the Fenton Portal. Danny was about to plug the thermos to the portal when a thought occurred to him. Eventually he'll have to find and talk to the Box Ghost and he had him right there in his hand. It might do wonders to let him out and try to talk to him. The Box Ghost might fly away, but it should be easy enough to recapture him. And if there was gonna be any ghost for Danny to release, it would be the Box Ghost.

"Well, here goes something." Danny said. He took a deep breath before he let the Box Ghost out.

"Ghost! I-uh?" The Box Ghost took a moment to look around when he realized that he was not in the Ghost Zone.

"You... you let me go?" The Box Ghost asked and Danny could only nod.

"Um, why?" The Box Ghost knew he should just fly away while he had the chance, but he had to ask this.

"I want to talk to you about something. Which does require me telling you something that I doubt you'll believe." Danny said and the Box Ghost paused for a moment.

"I know, I don't know how to say it without making it seem like a trap. But we can talk now, before you go in to the Ghost Zone; or later I will go out, find you, drag your butt back here and lock you up so that you're forced to listen to me." Danny said and the Box Ghost sighed.

"What could be so important that you would do that?" The Box Ghost asked, crossing his arms and Danny smiled since it worked.

"Ironically, you." Danny said and the Box Ghost blinked.

"Huh?" The Box Ghost said confused.

"We have started a Rest In Peace Program, or R.I.P.P. for short. We wanna help you cross over to the other side." Danny said and the Box Ghost eyes him.

"You wanna help me?" The Box Ghost repeated and Danny nodded.

"Yeah. We've been doing some research and we found out how you passed away." Danny said and the Box Ghost blinked.

"That's ridiculous. I woke up a Ghost." The Box Ghost said and Danny looked away.

"Perhaps, but you still died." Danny said and The Box Ghost shook his head.

"I don't believe you. You're right about that." The Box Ghost said.

"We, uh... since we know who you use to be, we've been talking to some people you knew at the factory." Danny said. He dated a glance up when the other paranormal figure stayed quiet. It looked like the word 'factory' struck a cord the Box Ghost wasn't aware he had.

"Listen, I want to tell you two things to think about before you head into the Ghost Zone." Danny said and the Box Ghost looked away, then back at Danny.

"Which are?" The Box Ghost asked.

"The first thing is you're real name. I think you accepting you're name is the first step to regaining your memory from life. Box Ghost... you're real name is Paul. Paul Baxter." Danny said, trying desperately to gently ease the truth. You could see the Box Ghost recognized this name, but struggled to recall why he knew the name.

"The second thing I want to tell you..." Danny decided to continue.

"Is that tomorrow we are going to interview you're old assistant, Gloria Gilmore. She was really busy today so we couldn't talk to her. Since you seem to have endless ways back here, perhaps you could discreetly spy on us. Maybe if you ease-dropped for yourself that we are serious, then you'll be more inclined to believe me." Danny said. The Box Ghost didn't know what to say. This was all so unusual to him. Normally the Box Ghost didn't think back to the day he woke up. It tend to give him a wicked headache, though he never knew why. He looked at Danny who appeared sincere, but could he really trust that. Still, Danny let him go. Maybe Danny was telling the truth. Then again, maybe he should fly off before Danny could get him. That would never work though, since Danny was holding the thermos. There was only one thing that the Box Ghost could think to do.

"Beware!" The Box Ghost yelled tight before he flew into the Ghost Zone. Danny stood there for a moment, staring at the portal. Did he do a good job? Danny tried to be informative, honest, but not too overwhelming. He thinks that he succeeded in that regard. But did Danny convince the Box Ghost to participate and accept Danny's help. That answer was unclear.


End file.
